Anchor
by HallieLuny
Summary: A ancora de um lobisomem é o mais importante para ele. Encontrar sua ancora significava que poderia se controlar durante as luas cheias. Remus se sentia grato por ter encontrado a sua, seus amigos, os marotos. Apesar de tudo, conseguia se manter forte com ela, até a morte de Sirius, ele perdeu sua ancora. Era o fim de todo o controle, pensava. Remus estava enganado.


Existem duas coisas que ajudam um lobisomem a ter controle na lua cheia.

A primeira, é um _mantra_ que é um verso curto, pronunciado repetidas vezes e ele ajuda os licantropos a se concentrar e acalmar a mente durante a lua cheia. Esse mantra pode ser uma frase que traga algum tipo de conforto ou uma boa lembrança.

A segunda é uma _ancora_ que é algo ou alguém que prenda o licantropo a sua parte humana e o faça lembrar quem é, que ligue a sua parte não-humana a sua mente. A ancora varia muito, alguns usam a raiva por se transformar, outros, a família. Quando ela é alguém que ame, essa pessoa se chamada de _mate,_ é, e sempre será, a alma gêmea do licantropo.

Mantras nunca funcionaram com _Remus Lupin_ , ele já havia tentado vários e nada, não havia dado certo nem mesmo o famoso "Três coisas que não podem ser escondidas, o sol, a lua e a verdade", que funcionava com a maioria dos lobisomens. Ancoras sim, ele tinha 3, seus melhores amigos da época de Hogwarts, só que as coisas mudam.

Quando _James Potter_ fora assassinado por Voldmort, Lupin perdeu algo a que se agarrar. Desculpe a piada infame, mas uma de suas ancoras havia afundado naquele momento. Lembrar de _prongs_ o fazia sofrer e elevava sua _parte lobo_ , em vez de a controlar.

Apesar de tudo, ele ainda tinha Sirius e Peter. Bom, pelo menos ele achava isso, mas, nesse momento, veio o segundo baque.

 _Peter Pettigrew_ era um traidor. James havia confiado nele ao escolher para _Fiel do Segredo_ quando se esconderam sob o feitiço _Fidelius Charm_ e _wormtail_ levou Voldmort até o lugar, onde matou o seu amigo e Lily. Aquele trasgo! Ele era pior que um verme, fazia jus a sua forma animaga, um rato, roedor sórdido que ia para o lado que convinha apenas para si mesmo. Remus não podia sequer pensar no nome dele que a raiva já tomava conta, isso não era nada bom para sua transformação.

Mas, graças a Merlin, ele ainda tinha _Sirius Black_ , apesar de ter quase perdido essa ancora também, quando o amigo foi acusado injustamente por matar os Potter, mesmo que Remus soubesse a verdade, doía e o enraivecia ver _padfoot_ ser acusado injustamente.

E foi assim durante alguns longos anos. Até, numa batalha contra comensais da morte, Black foi morto. Ele surtou e, na noite mesma que soube da tragédia, transformou-se e destruiu parte de sua casa e arredores. Aquele era o fim, ele pensava, sem mais controle.

Ele usara a poção _Wolfsbane_ , mas não adiantou muita coisa. Nem sequer nas noites sem lua cheia, Remus conseguia se controlar totalmente.

Buscou encontrar outra ancora, usar os sentimentos funcionava com outro licantropos, não com ele. Precisava que alguém, mas que poderia ser? Pensou em Harry, o filho de James e Lily, mas mal conhecera o garoto e não possuía um laço tão forte, apesar de gostar do garoto. Lhe passou pela cabeça o nome Dorcas Meadowes, a pessoa mais próxima com quem já chegou de ter um relacionamento, mas ela morrera, na mesma época dos Potter. Ele precisava de alguém vivo, palpável, que tivesse uma ligação forte que pudesse segurar sua forma humana no lugar e enjaular seu lado lobo dentro de si. Precisava para o mais rápido possível.

Era dia de lua cheia, faltando apenas poucos minutos. O bruxo já sentia os efeitos, seu corpo todo doía como se estivesse sendo triturado e esmagado, sua mente estava numa luta para continuar ali no controle, mas perdia terrivelmente. Sua transformação estava começando e ele não possuía mais uma ancora, não conseguiria se manter apenas com a wolfsbane.

Lupin estava encrencado. Achando que conseguiria se manter com a poção e que acharia uma nova ancora, e se focando nisso, não se preocupou com se acorrentar em algum lugar ou fugir para uma floresta isolada, onde não pudesse ferir ninguém.

No momento, ele só pedia a Merlin que pudesse se controlar até chegar ao porão e trancar-se lá.

Ele ouviu três batidas ritmadas em sua porta.

Não, agora não, pensou, fuja, não quero machucar ninguém.

Sempre solitário e melancólico, não estava acostumado a receber visitas, não que não gostasse delas, só não possuía muitos amigos para isso. Não esperava nenhum pouco que alguém aparecesse e logo num momento tão ruim.

Se apoiou no corrimão da escada, mas não conseguindo se forca, acabou destruindo uma parte dele. A força do lobisomem já estava ali.

— Remus! — uma voz feminina gritou — você está ai? **—**

A essa altura, ele não conseguia mais decifrar de quem era a voz.

Ouviu o murmúrio do feitiço "Alorromora" quando chegava ao primeiro andar da casa.

— Ai meu santo Merlin — exclamou a figura de Nymphadora, ou apenas Dora, coma ele costumava chamá-la em seus pensamentos, nunca tendo coragem para fazer isto pessoalmente. Até aquele momento.

— Saia Dora — sua voz estava num tom estridente, como se tivesse sendo sobreposta algumas vezes — não quero lhe machucar —

Não, ele não suportaria machucá-la. Possuía um carinho especial pela bruxa desde que se conheceram, na Ordem. Era um tanto inexplicável para ele, seu coração havia acelerando quando a viu pela primeira vez e, quando ela sorriu, quase parou. Lupin não sabia especificar o que sentia, nunca fora bom com sentimentos.

Tonks não o olhou com pena, como ele imaginou que fosse fazer, e correu para ampará-lo. Aquela mulher sempre o surpreendia.

— Não vou te deixar assim, desse jeito — indagou, olhando para Lupin, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Ele sentiu seu corpo começar a mudar, os pelos brotavam em sua pele e suas íris estavam com a cor dourada brilhando. A lua cheia havia chego.

— Vo…cê pre…precisa — foi apenas o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Não adiantaria, Nymphadora continuaria ali, independente dos pedidos dele, mesmo que isso causasse machucados e ferimentos a ela. Queria poder ajudá-lo, mas não sabia como, nem sequer tinha tempo suficiente para pensar nisto.

Ela era uma metamoformaga, também se transformava, mas havia diferenças, ela controlava o que queria e para o que mudar. Só que, talvez, isso pudesse ajudar. Tonks se lembrou do que sua mãe falava na sua infância, quando ela ficava nervosa e acaba mudando as características do rosto.

— Olha nos meus olhos, se concentre na minha voz — ela sussurrou — vamos Remus, se concentrem, esqueça o mundo lá fora e concentre-se em si mesmo, em ser você mesmo —

Lupin tentou fazer o que ela disse, mas em sua mente passavam flashs de todos os momentos que passara com ela. O dia em que Dumbledore os apresentou; o em que eles ficaram de tocaia do lado de fora da casa de um Comensal da Morte; quando ela o incentivou a se candidatar para proteger e vigiar Harry em Hogwarts, fingindo ser professor; entre outras lembranças.

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, encarando os dela. Em uma breve fração de segundos, sentiu seu corpo relaxar e expulsar toda a tensão da transformação. Ele estava no controle outra vez, havia novamente encontrado sua ancora. A mais pura e verdadeira que poderia existir, uma mate, a sua alma gêmea e era Nymphadora Tonks.

Agora, ele entendia o que sentia, sabendo também o que era; amor.


End file.
